Home on the Range/International
Home on the Range has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2004. Brazilian Portuguese * Maggie - Cláudia Rodrigues * Sra. Caloway - Fernanda Montenegro * Grace - Isabela Garcia * Buck - Marcelo Garcia * Alameda Slim - Mauro Ramos * Pérola (Pearl) - Ruth Gonçalves * Sheriff Sam Brown - Telmo de Avelar * Rico - Luiz Carlos Persy * Rusty - Ednaldo Lucena * Lucky Jack - Mário Monjardim * Jeb - Francisco José * Wesley - Júlio Chaves * Audrey - Mabel Cezar * Ollie - Carlos Eduardo Sangenetto * Junior - Ricardo Telles * Larry - Carlos Alberto * Porquinho 1 - Leonan Esteves * Porquinho 2 - Bernardo Coutinho * Porquinho 3 - Cadu Paschoal * Patrick - Garcia Júnior * Irmaos Willie - Cláudio Galvan * Barry - Garcia Júnior * Bon - Guilherme Briggs * Abner - Telmo de Avelar * Annie - Nair Amorim * Singer - Raquel Ferreira * Additional voices: Júlio Chaves & Nair Amorim Danish * Maggie - Pernille Schrøder * Mrs. Caloway - Birthe Neumann * Grace - Iben Hjejle * Buck - Timm Vladimir * Alameda Slim - Søren Pilmark * Pearl - Grethe Mogensen * Sheriff Sam Brown - John Hahn-Petersen * Rico - Dick Kaysø * Rusty - Peter Zhelder * Lykke Jack (Lycky Jack) - Lars Knutzon * Willie Brødrene (Willie Brothers) - Henrik Koefoed * Geden Jes (Jeb the Goat) - Torben Zeller * Audrey - Michelle Bjørn-Andersen * Abner - Søren Spanning * Larry - Christian Damsgaard * Barry & Bob - Lars Thiesgaard * Oksen Junior - Torbjørn Hummel * Annie - Vibeke Dueholm * Ollie - Lars Hjortshøj * Patrick - Mads M. Nielsen * Additional voices: Karin Jagd & Mads Vangsø Dutch * Maggie - Marjolijn Touw * Mrs. Caloway - Jenny Arean * Grace - Anneke Beukman * Buck - Howard Komproe * Alameda Slim - Ernst Daniël Smid * Gebroeders Willie - Reinder van der Naalt * Sheriff Sam Brown - Hero Muller * Lucky Jack - Hein Boele * Jeb - Wim van Rooij * Pearl Gesner - Corry van der Linden * Rico - Arnold Gelderman * Wesley - Laus Steenbeeke * Ollie - Bram Bart * Barry - Fred Meijer * Bob - Just Meijer * Junior - Pim Koopman * Audrey - Carolina Mout * Abner - Just Meijer * Rusty - Jan Nonhof * Patrick - Just Meijer * Larry - Fred Meijer * Annie - Carolina Mout * Ryan - Jurre Wieten * Kyle - Bas van der Werf * Dillon - Joy Kramer European Portuguese * Maggie - Ana Bola * Sra. Caloway - Ermelinda Duarte * Grace - Carla de Sá * Buck - Jorge Mourato * Alemeda Slim - Fernando Luís * Pérola (Pearl) - Cláudia Cadima * Sheriff Sam Brown - Luís Mascarenhas * Rico - Joao Craveiro * Rusty - Carlos Macedo * Lucky Jack - Pedro Pinheiro * Jab - Luís Lucas * Bois - Joao Lagarto * Wesley - Paulo Oom * Audrey - Rita Ribeiro * Ollie - Rui Unas * Junior - Carlos Sebastiao * Larry - Rui Paulo * Porquinho 1 - Jasmin Castro * Porquinho 2 - Filipe Feio European Spanish * Maggie - María Julia Díaz * Sra. Caloway - Paloma Escola * Grace - Mar Bordallo * Buck - Iván Muelas * Alameda Slim - Carlos Ysbert * Rico - Juan Fernández Mejías * Lucky Jack - Miguel Zúñiga * Perla Gesner - María Luisa Rubio * Jeb - Luis Marín * Ollie - Manuel Bellido * Mollie - María Jesús Gil * Dillon - Eduardo Sánchez * Kyle - Auri Cruz * Ryan - David Balas * Wesley - Jesús Rodríguez * Sam - José Ángel Juanes * Larry - Javier Etcheverry * Junior - Juan Luis Rovira * Rusty - Mario Martín * Abner Dixon - Jesús Jiménez * Patrick - Rais David Báscones * Barry - Héctor Garay * Bob - Vicente Gisbert * Audrey - Mayta Torres * Annie - Begoña Hernando * Willie Hermanos - Fernando Cabrera Finnish * Maggie - Eija Vilpas * Rouva Caloway (Mrs. Caloway) - Carla Rindell * Grace - Hanna Kaila * Buck - Jarkko Tamminen * Lucky Jack - Aarre Karén * Alameda Slim - Markus Bäckman * Vilit (The Willies) - Petri Hanttu * Wesley - Taisto Oksanen * Jeb-vuohi (Jeb the Goat) - Tom Pöysti * Pearl Gesner - Tiia Louste * Sheriffi Sam Brown (Sheriff Sam Brown) - Esa Saario * Rico - Sasu Moilanen * Abner - Ossi Ahlapuro * Barry - Pasi Ruohonen * Bob - Heikki Sankari * Larry-ankka (Larry the Duck) - Juha Paananen * Junior - Pertti Koivula * Audrey-kana (Audrey the Chicken) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Pikkupossut (The Piggies) - Henri Piispanen & Jali Menna * Annie - Ulla Renko * Äitipossu (Mama Pig) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Ollie-isäpossu (Ollie the Pig) - Antti Pääkkönen * Korppikotka (The Buzzards) - Antti Pääkkönen * Additional voices: Eero Saarinen, Matti Holi, Nina Tamminen & Minna Tasanto Flemish * Maggie - Inge Van Olmen * Mrs. Caloway - Ria Verschaeren * Grace - Anne-Mieke Ruyten * Buck - Tom Van Landuyt * Alameda Slim - Jos Dom * Gebroeders Willie - Johan De Paepe * Sheriff Sam Brown - Dirk Lavrysen * Lucky Jack - Ivan Pecnik * Jeb - Leo Brant * Pearl Gesner - Lutgarde Pairon * Rico - Ludo Hellinx * Wesley - Frank Van Erum * Ollie - Brecht Callewaert * Barry - Hans Laerenbergh * Bob - Dirk Bosschaert * Junior - Door Van Boeckel * Audrey - Nicky Langley * Abner - Jos Dom * Rusty - Hugo Dankaert * Patrick - Hans Laerenbergh * Larry - Ludo Hellinx * Annie - Kitty Janssen * Ryan - Vincent Vingerhoets * Kyle - Felix de Koninck * Dillon - Boris de Koninck French * Maggie - Marie Vincent * Mrs. Caloway - Martine Meiraghe * Grace - Claire Keim * Buck - Anthony Kavanagh * Alameda Slim - Jacques Frantz * Rico - Michel Vigné * Lucky Jack - Jean-Michel Farcy * Pearl Gesner - Denise Metmer * Jeb - Vincent Grass * Wesley - Serge Blumenthal * Shérif Sam Brown - André Chaumeau * Junior le bison - Said Amadis * Rusty - François Siener * Patrick - Emmanuel Curtil * Audrey - Isabelle Leprince * Les frères Trouillards - Michel Mella * Annie - Véronique Augereau * Abner - Thierry Murzeau * Barry - Paul Borne * Bob - Pascal Renwick * Larry - Pierre Laurent * Ollie - Thierry Wermuth * Un cochon - Théo Gebel * Un cochon - Gwenael Sommier * Un cochon - Théo Echelard * La soliste - Géraldine Delacoux French Canadian * Maggie - Johanne Léveillé * Mrs. Calloway - Élizabeth Chouvalidzé * Grace - Lisette Dufour * Buck - François Godin * Alameda Slim - Jacques Lavallée * Shérif Sam Brown - Yves Massicotte * Pearl Gesner - Johanne Garneau * Wesley - Ghyslain Tremblay * Junior - Yves Corbeil * Rico - Manuel Tadros * Jeb - Bernard Fortin * Audrey - Isabelle Miquelon * Rusty - Hubert Gagnon * Les Frères William - Gilbert Lachance * Abner - Jean-René Ouellet * Lucky Jack - François Sasseville * Harry - Pierre Therrien * Bob - Pierre Chagnon * Kyle - Alexandre Bacon * La cochonnet 1 - Alexandre Bacon * Cochonnet 2 - François-Nicolas Dolan * Cochonnet 3 - Renaud Proulx German * Maggie - Hella von Sinnen * Mrs. Caloway - Christiane Hörbiger * Grace - Marie Bäumer * Buck - Benedikt Weber * Alameda Slim - Hartmut Neugebauer * Rico - Oliver Stritzel * Pearl - Ursula Traun * Lucky Jack - Michael Habeck * Jeb - Michael Rüth * Rusty - Thomas Piper * Willie Brothers - Thomas Amper * Mr. Wesley - Gudo Hoegel * Sheriff Brown (Sheriff Sam) - Fred Maire * Abner - Norbert Gastell * Annie - Dagmar Heller * Morse - Donald Arthur * Patrick - Thomas Amper * Larry - Claus Brockmeyer * Junior - Joscha Fischer-Antze * Audrey - Monika John * Ollie - Frank Lenart * Molly - Katharina Lopinski * Boris (Barry) - Vitali Klitschko * Noris (Bob) - Wladimir Klitschko Hungarian * Terka (Maggie) - Mariann Kocsis * Calloway asszony - Piroska Molnár * Reményke (Grace) - Szonja Oroszlán * Bátor (Buck) - Tamás Széles * Béla bá - Tamás Végvári * Girnyó Dalton (Alameda Slim) - András Faragó * Rico - Attila Epres * Meny(h)é®t úr - László Lippai * Bella (Pearl) - Erzsi Pásztor * Redmond seriff (Sheriff Sam Brown) - Sándor Makay * Blöki - Zoltán Dobránszky * Muci - Tibor Kristóf * Cecília (Audrey) - Kati Zsurzs * Röfi - József Kerekes * Aurél - Attila Vári * Pici - Gábor Vass * Frederik - József Varga T. * Klara - Zsuzsa Ullmann * Patrick - Péter Haás Vander * Husifalat - Kati Árkosi * Willie testvérek - Tamás Bolba * Bobby - András Várkonyi * Robby - Norbert Növényi * Malacok - Fanni Faragó, Bence Morvay & Gábor Morvay * Additional voices: Gyula Balázsi, Róbert Bolla, Lajos Csuha, Péter Fehér, István Imre, Gábor Maday, János Megyeri, Gyula Szinovál, Tibor Varga & György Vizy * Chorus: Sándor Boross, Tibor Boross, András Demjén, István Pataki, Lilla Polyák & Adrien Szekeres Icelandic * Magga (Maggie) - Guðlaug Elísabet Ólafsdóttir * Frú Búkolla (Mrs. Caloway) - Hanna María Karlsdóttir * Ósk (Grace) - Brynhildur Guðjónsdóttir * Blesi (Buck) - Rúnar Freyr Gíslason * Gresju Mjóna (Alameda Slim) - Egill Ólafsson * Villarnir (Willie Brothers) - Bergur Ingólfsson * Ríkó - Magnús Jónsson * Herra Mörður (Mr. Wesley) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Perla (Pearl) - Ragnheiður Steindórsdóttir * Sammi Fógeti (Sheriff Sam Brown) - Harald G. Haralds * Lukku-Skanki (Lucky Jack) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Lilli Buffaló (Junior the buffalo) - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Habbi geit (Jeb the goat) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Rusti - Ellert A. Ingimundarson * Olli grís (Ollie the pig) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Audur hena (Audrey the chicken) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Rilli (Molly) - Kristrún Hauksdóttir * Lalli Önd (Larry the duck) - Ellert A. Ingimundarson * Patrekur (Patrick) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Abbi Dixon (Abner Dixon) - Harald G.Haralds * Balli (Barry) - Harald G. Haralds * Bubbi (Bob) - Ellert A. Ingimundarson * Anna (Annie) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Gríslingar (The Piggies) - Sunna Margrét Tryggvadóttir & Snædís Arnarsdóttir * Singer: Selma Björnsdóttir & Studkórinn Italian * Maggie - Cinzia Leone * Mrs. Caloway - Valeria Valeri * Grace - Marina Massironi * Buck - Massimiliano Alto * Alameda Slim - Saverio Indrio * Sceriffo Sam Brown - Dante Biagioni * Pearl Gesner - Angiolina Quinterno * Rico - Luca Ward * Fratelli Willie - Luca Dal Fabbro * Lucky Jack - Vittorio Stagni * Wesley - Daniele Formica * Jeb la capra - Ennio Coltorti * Audrey la gallina - Cristina Noci * Junior il bufalo - Alessandro Rossi * Rusty il cane - Piero Tiberi * Barry il toro - Rodolfo Bianchi * Bob il toro - Antonio Palumbo * Ollie il maiale - Marco Vivo * Larry il papero - Goffredo Matassi * Maialino 1 - Luca La Penna * Maialino 2 - Riccardo Salabè * Maialino 3 - Alex Polidori * Patrick - Massimo Bitossi * Abner - Valerio Ruggeri * Annie - Stefania Giacarelli Japanese * Maggie - Masumi Tsuda * Mrs. Caloway - Ikuko Tani * Grace - Urara Takano * Buck - Toshiyuki Morikawa * Alameda Slim - Toru Okawa * The Willie Brothers - Shouto Kashii * Lucky Jack - Sukekiyo Kameyama * Pearl - Miyoko Asou * Sam - Osamu Saka * Rusty - Ichiro Nagai * Rico - Ryuzaburo Otomo * Junior - Daisuke Gori * Weasley - Yutaka Aoyama * Jeb - Mugihito * Ollie - Manabu Muraji * Audrey - Eri Saito * Larry - Takaya Hashi * Barry and Bob - Takaya Hashi * Abner - Yuu Shimaka * Annie - Kachiko Hino * Patrick - Takahiro Yoshino * Morse - Daisuke Gori * Piggies: Yuuto Uemura, Takuya Kaihoko and Yushi Tanaka * Japanese version production staff: * Production: Hiroshi Shimizu * Music production: Youichi Ichinose * Translation: Keiko Satou * Recording: Naoko Abe * Recording assistant: Izumi Nakakura (Omnibus Japan) * Production manager: Hiroyuki Miyakoshi * Production supervision: Chieko Yamamoto * Recording production: Tohoku Shinsha * Japanese version production: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Mexican Spanish * Maggie - Consuelo Duval * Sra. Caloway - Talina Fernández * Grace - Ely Guerra * Buck - Jesús Barrero * Alameda Slim - Jamie López * Rico - Sebastián Llapur * Lucky Jack - Eduardo Tejedo * Perla Gesner - María Santander * Jeb - Jesse Conde * Ollie - Guillermo Aponte Sr. * Mollie - Patricia Acevedo * Dillon - Paly Dussauge * Kyle - Michel Dussauge * Ryan - Memo Aponte Jr. * Wesley - Humberto Vélez * Sam - Francisco Colmenero * Larry - Ricardo Tejedo * Junior - Rubén Moya * Rusty - Raúl Aldana * Abner Dixon - Rogelio Guerra * Patrick - Ricardo Brust * Barry - Ricardo Brust * Bob - Martín Hernández * Audrey - Diana Santos * Annie - Claudia Garzón * Willie Hermanos - David Filio Norwegian * Maggie - Mari Maurstad * Mrs. Caloway - Ellen Horn * Grace - Suzanne Paalgard * Buck - Christoffer Staib * Alameda Slim - Paul Ottar Haga * Williene (The Willies) - Johannes Joner * Lucky Jack - Trond Brænne * Sam - Sigmund Sæverud * Pearl Gesner - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Rico - Lasse Lindtner * Barry - Ingar Helge Gimle * Bob - Håvard Bakke * Rusty - Ivar Nørve * Wesley - Nicolay Lange-Nielsen * Junior - Roy Markussen * Jeb - Per Skjølsvik * Audrey - Lena Meieran * Ollie - Jan Gunnar Røise * Larry - Bård B. Løvvig * Annie - Lena Meieran * Abner - Per Frisch * Patrick - Håvard Bakke * Smågrisene (The Piggies) - Stinius Maurstad, Leo Meieran & Christoffer Ravneberg * Additional voices: Helén Vikstvedt & Rigmor Galtung * Dialogoversetter: Odd Espen Jenssen * Dialoginstruktör: Håvard Bakke * Sangoversetter: Björn Are Rognlid * Sanginstruktör: Eirik Böhn Berntsen * Innspillingsstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Innspillingstekniker: Björn Are Rognlid * Produksjonsansvarlig: Hans Hopen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Swedish * Maggie - Charlott Strandberg * Fru Caloway (Mrs. Caloway) - Irene Lindh * Grace - Vanna Rosenberg * Buck - Morgan Alling * Alameda Slim - Loa Falkman * Bröderna Willie (The Willie Brothers) - Christopher Wollter * Lycko-Jack (Lucky Jack) - Jan Modin * Sheriff Sam - Björn Granath * Geten Jeb (Jeb the Goat) - Guy de la Berg * Pearl - Siw Malmkvist * Långhornskorna Barry & Bob - Jonas Malmsjö * Rico - Adam Fietz * Hunden Rusty (Rusty the Dog) - Allan Svensson * Wessman - Claes Ljungmark * Buffeln Junior (Junior the Buffalo) - Jan Åström * Hönan Audrey (Audrey the Chicken) - Annica Smedius * Grisen Ollie (Ollie the Pig) - Dick Eriksson * Patrick - Kristian Ståhlgren * Abner - Gunnar Ernblad * Ankan Larry (Larry the Duck) - Lars Amble * Annie - Anna-Lotta Larsson * Grisen Molly (Molly the Pig) - Annica Smedius * Smågrisarna (Little Pigs) - Jasmine Heikura, Simon Sjöquist & Emil Smedius * Additional voices: Sharon Dyall & Jennie Jahns Category:Disney International dubs